


Iris

by forgottengalaxies



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, I have no plan, M/M, Private School, Roommates, hint hint, idk - Freeform, maybe slowburn, newtmas - Freeform, newt’s a musician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengalaxies/pseuds/forgottengalaxies
Summary: Based off of the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls but they go to a private school, just go with it I promise it’s better than it sounds.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 13





	Iris

"You're going to do amazing, stop stressing so much!" Teresa said over the phone. Thomas has just moved to a new private school in New York and he was a nervous wreck. 

"It's easier said than done T, I have to live here for the next nine months, how can I not stress about that?" Thomas huffed into his phone. 

He heard Teresa sigh into the receiver. "Have you at least met your roommate yet?" 

Thomas paused before speaking. "I actually haven't even made it to my room," he mumbled. He hadn't meant to spend the past hour avoiding his room at all costs, it just kinda happened. 

"THOMAS GREENE YOU GET YOUR ASS UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND MEET YOUR ROOMMATE YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND HAVEN'T EVEN PUT AWAY YOUR CLOTHES?!" Teresa screamed into the receiver and Thomas just sat there and took it- he always did. 

Thomas really hadn't meant to avoid going to his room at all costs, he just saw a little record store that he happened to have much more interest in visiting before going to his room for the next 9 months.

"It wasn't intentional T, promise," he mumbled guilty. Okay maybe it was a little bit intentional. 

"It's just, there's this really cool record store right around the corner, and I couldn't help but go in and check it out- for an hour," Thomas mumbled the last of the sentence. 

Teresa sighed once again, "Tom, I understand you're scared, but it's just another high school. You're going to do amazing and make some amazing friends. It's just nine months and then you're off to college and become so successful that you won't even remember it."

"I hope you're right T, I really do."

-

Thomas took a deep and long breath, he stood in front of the door to his new room. “It’s just for nine months Thomas, get your shit together,” he whispered to himself. 

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Thomas finally gained enough courage to knock on the door, secretly hoping that no one would answer so he could go back to that record store. 

After a few moments of deafening silence, the door that once stood securely in front of Thomas swung open. 

Thomas looked up from his feet to see a boy his age standing in front of him. The boy had almost jet black hair and seemed to be Asian. 

“Can I help you?” the Asian asked. 

“Yeah a-actually, uh, I’m your new roommate? Unless i have the wrong room because I could have totally been given the wrong room, why don’t I just go back down and check if there was a mi-“ Thomas was cut off from his rambling. 

“No! You’ve got the right room, come on in! I’m Minho by the way,” the boy- Minho- said, offering Thomas a large smile. 

Thomas let out a shaky laugh, following Minho into the room, which was honestly large enough to be an apartment in itself. It had a rather nice size living room, and a decent size kitchen. 

“This is your new home,” Minho smiled, extending his arms out in a gesture. Thomas honestly wasn’t too upset so far, his anxiety started to ease up a little bit. 

“You’re probably ready to unpack and get settled so let me just give you a brief tour,” Minho said, and started to show Thomas around. 

“This is the living room, we have a ps4 hooked up to the tv that we all share, do you play?” Minho asked, looking up at Thomas. 

“A little,” Thomas responded. That was a lie. Thomas and his little brother Chuck played all the time back home. When Thomas wasn’t studying or out with friends he was sat in front of the tv with Chuck playing COD, or Spyro. 

“That’s great!” Minho clapped his hands and continued with the tour. 

The two boys walked over the the kitchen, it wasn’t big, but it definitely wasn’t small. It was a nice size, just big enough to live comfortably. “This is the kitchen,” Minho said, not really interested, “it’s not really anything special. Anyways this way! This is the more exciting parts of the tour.”

Minho lead Thomas down a short and narrow hallway consisting of four different doors. 

Minho stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, revealing a fairly good sized bathroom. It was big enough to have a full bath and a nice sized sink which Thomas was excited about. Any time he just needed to be alone or just think he’d take a bath, he was glad that that wouldn’t have to change much. 

“This is the bathroom, not really the exciting part, but this,” Minho turned around and opened the door directly across from the bathroom, “this is your room.”

The room was a medium sized room  
with a full sized bed, a small bedside table, and a bookshelf that climbed the wall. It was perfect. 

“This is….” Thomas was at a loss for words, he hadn’t expected everything to be so nice. 

“It’s great right?” Minho laughed, clapping a hand down on Thomas’ back. “This school really gives its moneys worth that’s for sure.”

Thomas nodded, still not being able to find words. 

“Where’s your room?” Thomas finally asked once his shock died down. Minho pointed to the door right next to Thomas’. 

“That one’s mine, it’s about the same as yours, and this one,” Minho turned around and pointed to a door right next to the bathroom, “is Newt’s room. He’s at work right now but he’ll be back in a couple of hours so you’ll meet him then.”

Suddenly Thomas’ anxiety spiked up again, he hadn’t prepared for having to meet another roommate, tho if he was anything like Minho, he couldn’t be too bad. 

“Alright mate, I’ll let you unpack and settle in. I’ll be  
in the living room if you need me and dinner will be ready by six,” Minho said and retreated out of the hallway, leaving Thomas there to himself. 

Thomas went into his room and sighed, he went up to his new bed and laid down. 

He knew he had a lot to do but he was just so tired. He was already homesick but there was nothing he could do about that now, he was here for the next nine months, no ifs ands or buts about it. 

Thomas sat up and looked around his room taking in it’s features. 

It was a nice room, a little smaller than his room back home, but it was still cozy. 

Thomas let out another sigh, it was just nine months.


End file.
